Fotografía
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Moira consigue trabajo en el diario. Está más que contenta por el trabajo pero, alguien se cruza por su camino y hace que termine rendida ante esa persona y haga locuras por ella. [Re-editando]
1. Chapter 1

Primer día en que trabajo en el diario más popular de la ciudad. Soy novata pero no tengo miedo. De hecho, me siento orgullosa de entrar en un trabajo como este pese a que tengo que trabajar con gente mayor a mí y con experiencia innata en todo esto. Suspiré frente a la puerta de entrada. Me entraron los nervios al escuchar tanto bullicio desde el otro lado. Supuse que sería un tanto desastrosa la organización del lugar pero me voy acostumbrar. Tomé la perilla y la giré entre suspiro. Cuando entré, quedé asombrada con el aspecto del lugar. Era enorme y con grandes ventanales que daban a la calle principal. Iban y venían con miles de papeles en sus manos. El repiqueteo de los teclados de las computadores, el sonido de la impresora de diarios en la sala de al lado. Era como todos se lo imaginan. Iba caminando hasta que me topé con una joven de cabellos de rojizos y la mirada clara. Me quedé mirándola por unos segundos, tragué saliva y seguí caminando apenada. No fui lejos porque ella rápidamente me tomó del brazo y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa amplia.

–Un gusto, soy Claire– Me dijo aún presa de su agarre.

–Em…–Vacilé un momento antes de contestar– Soy Moira. Un gusto, Claire.

–Nueva, ¿Verdad?– Entonó la mayor sin borrar esa sonrisa tan alegre. Tardé en responder pero se lo afirmé. Es que sus ojos me dejaron un tanto fuera de mí. Fue raro pero hay que admitirlo, ella es realmente bella. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Desvié la mirada, no podría seguir viéndola. En cambio, ella estaba tan contenta con una nueva compañera que me llevó a un paseo instantáneo del lugar. Primero fuimos a ver al jefe de toda la compañía. Al llegar a su oficina, nos recibió un hombre de edad avanzada, con los bigotes teñidos de blanco, la nariz aguileña y la mirada penetrante. Tenía peinado el blanco pelo levemente hacia atrás lo que le daba un aspecto de hombre que se respeta. Me sonrió amplio. Por un momento pensé que me trataría como el típico jefe gruñón y malnacido pero fue todo lo contrario, amable y comprensivo.

–Vos debés ser la nueva. Un gusto, soy Jeff Dighman– Extendió su mano huesuda y la estreché casi con miedo. Ese hombre realmente intimidaba a las personas– No temas, no muerdo– Dijo él con una sonrisa alargada pero forzada. Parecía que estaba fingiendo, y lo hacía muy bien. Claire ahora me llevó a otra habitación. Era ruidosa por lo que supuse que allí estaba la impresora de diarios.

Allí había una banda de personas quienes se distribuían el trabajo equitativamente. Algunos ordenaban los papeles y otros cambiaban los repuestos de la máquina. Todo de manera ordenada y prolija. Quedé atónita con el tamaño de aquella impresora y la cantidad de diarios que podría hacer por minuto. Algo que jamás he visto. Cuando volví la mirada a Claire, ella me sonreía divertida. En ese instante, sentí un revuelo en mi interior, como mariposas transitando todo mi ser hasta que salieron disparadas de mi boca cuando suspiré al verla tan alegre con la mirada clavada en mí. Sabía que me estaba mirando, pude sentir su mirar en mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo hace?

–Moira– Mencionó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo hacía tan seguido que me gustaba, me inspiraba confianza plena en su ser. Puede que sea de esas personas que le puedes contar hasta lo último que te haya pasado en el desayuno.

– ¿Qué pasa, Claire?– Le respondí enarcando una ceja. Creo que me vio tan embobada con su sonrisa y por eso decidió llamar mi atención. Soy muy obvia a veces pero resulta que este día lo soy más. Incluso, podría decirse que me estoy declarando a los cuatro vientos sin haber movido ni un dedo.

–Es que tenemos trabajo y ahora en más somos compañeras– Agregó la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal de la sala. Ahora me miraba a mí con severidad– Tenemos que buscar algo nuevo para las publicaciones del diario. Recordá que somos periodistas– Y ella me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa divertida. Yo me sentí una estúpida, mis mejillas me ardían y mi corazón marchaba apurado aunque no sé a qué destino deseaba ir. Tal vez cerca de ella, esperá, ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? No está bien esto. Será mejor dejar de hacerlo.

Asentí con pena y la seguí hasta su oficina. Estaba bastante bien cuidada, con dos grandes ventanas que iluminaban completamente la habitación. Un escritorio meticulosamente ordenado con una foto enmarcada de un hombre que denotaba edad adulta. Era bastante atractivo pero no tanto como ella.

– ¿Quién es?–Pregunté señalando aquella fotografía. Ella giró la cabeza de los papeles que estaba ordenando y se sonrió amplia.

–Mi hermano– Respondió acercándose a mí– Chris, él es Chris.

–Oh…– Eso explica el por qué era tan atractivo– ¿Y él en dónde está?–Continué indagando con curiosidad.

–Está trabajando muy lejos de aquí. Él es un soldado de la B.S.A.A. Una organización que lucha contra el bioterrorismo– Entonó sentándose en el asiento del escritorio, buscando entre los cajones algo que no sé qué.

– ¿Bioterrorismo?– Quedé medio como una desinformada. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado eso.

– ¿Acaso no sabés lo que es?– Dijo ella alzando la mirada como con sorpresa. _No, no lo sé sino no hubiera preguntado_ – Es la utilización de armas biológicas para las guerras o amenazas terroristas. Me extraña que tu padre no te haya contado de eso. Después de todo, sos una Burton.

 _Una Burton, es horrible eso pero así es la cosa._

–Barry nunca me ha hablado de eso y tampoco sabía que él sabía del bioterro…bah, eso– Estúpida palabra, al no saber cómo se decía me hizo quedar como una idiota.

Claire se reía divertida ante mi torpeza. Cosa que me hizo sonrojar notoriamente.

– ¡No es gracioso!–Le reproché con molestia. Ella rió aún más. Yo estaba roja como un tomate. No sabía si era la rabia o el sonrojo provocado por aquella mujer. Al final no me serviría de nada enojarme en mi primer día de trabajo. Mucho menos con mi compañera que recién la conozco– ¿Sabés cuándo va a volver?– Dije cambiando de tema. Hablar de mi padre me repugna en parte.

–Él está muy ocupado como para tomarse unas vacaciones. Tal vez dentro de poco pero serán sólo unos días.

– ¿Tiene novia? No sé, sólo pregunto. No es que me interese sólo es por curiosidad– Me apené y volteé hacia otro lado. Creo que demasiadas preguntas personales en pocos minutos.

–No, no tiene novia. Pero está con un chico maravilloso. Además, me dijo que tienen una especie de hija– Agregó ella sonriente.

– ¿En serio?– Quedé como shockeada por unos instantes pero al saber que ellos dos eran felices, no me importó mucho lo que hicieran con sus vidas– Eso es muy tierno, además, por lo que decís, parece buena persona.

–Y lo es– Acotó aún con esa sonrisa amplia en su rostro– Pero debe cuidar de todos nosotros y puede que esté ocupado por un tiempo largo. Mientras tanto Piers va a cuidar de él.

– ¿Piers?– Indagué a la nada.

–Sí, es con quien está saliendo. Si vieras la alegría que le da cuando habla de él. Parece otra persona, incluso– Alzó el dedo índice acercándose más a mí con esa típica sonrisa– ni yo lo reconozco cuando está con ese ánimo. Parece que me cambiaron de hermano– Soltó una risita divertida y contagiosa, reí al mismo tiempo con ella. Aún no podía caer que ese hombre esté con otro hombre. Me resultaba difícil. De todas formas, me estaba pasando algo parecido con su hermana.


	2. Chapter 2

Estábamos saliendo de la oficina de Claire cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Alarmada, Claire salió corriendo hacia ella para abrirla de golpe y notar que se trataba de un hombre alto y rubio. Claire lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto desde hace años y él hizo lo mismo. Sentí como un nudo en la garganta, un ardor en el estómago y una molestia enorme en mi interior. Desvié la mirada por un momento para no ver aquella escena pero ella me llamó la atención por lo que tuve devolverle la mirada cruzándome de brazos.

–Moira, él es Leon. Leon, ella es Moira.

–Un gusto, Moira– Dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza y sacudiendo su derecha. Lo fulminé con la mirada y creo que lo notó porque alzó ambas cejas y desvió su mirar. «Idiota» Pensé aún sin quitarle la mirada.

Claire, por su parte, nos miraba a ambos extrañada. Podría percibir que no nos llevaríamos bien con Leon. Pero ella logró hacerle recordar algo que entre ellos dos sabían, como si fuese un secreto.

–Se parece a Sherry– Entonó ella. Él giró la mirada hacia a mí y los ojos le brillaron como si el sol golpeara en ellos. Luego se sonrió amplio.

–Tenés razón, Claire. Es bastante parecida, casi podría decirse que son gemelas.

Enarqué una ceja con la boca torcida aún con mis brazos cruzados. « ¿Quién mierda es esa tal Sherry? ¿Una cantante o qué?» Claire me ordenó que tomara la cámara de arriba del estante, teníamos que tomar algunas fotos para las portadas del diario. Salimos a todo lo que dábamos. Pasando entre tropiezos a todos los de la empresa. Claire reía divertida y eso realmente me alegraba una partecita de mi interior. Me sentía… ¿Feliz es la palabra correcta? No lo sé pero se sentía realmente bien. Era reconfortante esa sensación. A golpe y porrazo salimos del lugar y, entre la multitud, nos perdimos. En eso de a dos cuadras, nos detuvimos a contemplar un choque de autos en una esquina, entre los involucrados, habían dos menores. Yacían inmóviles en el suelo, eran niños. Tranquilamente podrían ser mi hermana…

Inmediatamente, Claire me abrazó con fuerza, desviándome de aquella horrorosa escena. Al instante olvidé todo, incluso al mundo mismo cuando estuve entre sus brazos. Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que casi se desorbitaban, mis mejillas rojas a más no poder y las cosquillas en el estómago interminablemente molestas. Susurré varias veces su nombre. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Realmente era horrible ver una escena de esa magnitud pero entre los brazos de ella me sentí realmente perdida. ¿Yo enamorada? No, jamás...al menos que...esta vez sea la primera.


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro día, amanecí tirada en el sillón de la oficina de Claire. Ni idea cómo llegué allí pero así estaba. Alcé la mirada desesperada para encontrarla pero nada. Estaba sola. Me abracé a mí misma confiada en que sentiría ese calor de nuevo, sin embargo, no fue nada comparado con el de ella. Era bastante reconfortante y cálido, tierno y protector. Le sonreí como tonta al techo, frotándome los hombros. «Fue maravilloso» pensé con una sonrisa que se salía del contorno de mi rostro. De golpe y porrazo entra ella alegre contaminando el ambiente con esa exagerada felicidad.

 _Quedé como una completa idiota al caerme del sillón por el susto. Ella rió al verme así._

La miré con el entrecejo fruncido y un mal sabor de boca cuando reía fuertemente por mi caída. Luego dejó sus papeles en su escritorio para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Acto seguido, entró el jefe dueño de la empresa. Nos felicitó por el trabajo de sacarle fotos a cada hecho importante de manera profesional. Luego de hablar algunas cosas, se fue.

Claire me miraba preocupada. Tal vez notó mi dolor por la caída y entonces decidió ayudarme. Me sentó en el sillón nuevamente y se volteó a buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio. Luego de unos minutos de desesperada búsqueda, se acercó con unas pastillas a las que rápidamente noté que eran calmantes. Me dejó la medicación en la mano y se giró para ir a buscar un vaso con agua en el bidón de la esquina. Finalizando con su labor, volvió a mí con una sonrisa apacible. Cuando la vi en ese estado no pude hacer más que tragar saliva y desviar mi mirada de ella para no observarla tanto. Sólo lo necesario para tomar el vaso y tragarme a regañadientes aquella droga. Incluso se quedó allí por unos minutos, parada ante mí. Esperando no sé qué. Que la mirara o que le hablara, no sé y, de todas formas, no quería verla. Suficiente miradas por hoy. Creo que la harté porque llamó mi atención con la voz en alto. Presioné los párpados fuertemente y volteé a mirarla. Mientras yo la observaba con un deje de indiferencia, ella lo hacía con tristeza, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado. Sentí una pequeña fogata en mi pecho, justo en el centro y se expandía como ramas hacia todo mi cuerpo. Mi boca se sentía ahogarse y mis mejillas ardían rojizas. Ella lo notó y se sonrió con la típica sonrisa divertida de ella.

 _¿Por qué lo hace? No entiendo por qué me sonríe de esa manera. Sin embargo, puede hacerme sonreír como una quinceañera._

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?– Le pregunté con un poco de molestia.

–Estuviste muy distante de mí– Se explicó sentándose sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados– Y ni las gracias me diste por ayudarte con tu dolor.

–Tenés razón…perdón. Y muchas gracias–Me sentí una verdadera basura. Pero ella rápidamente me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiré profundo. Otra vez en esta situación. Mis piernas temblaban y mis mejillas ardían aún más. No podía, no, no podía estar mucho tiempo así. Podría pasar que esto que siento se haga más fuerte y me termine enamorando. Mi miedo no es enamorarme, sino no ser correspondida…mucho menos por una mujer. Sollocé levemente, dejando caer un río de lágrimas por mis mejillas. Me separé rápidamente de ella empujándola y corrí por la puerta para salir del lugar. No tenía pensado un lugar pero me quedé en la plaza. Sentada en un banco con las manos entrelazadas y entre mis piernas. Con la mirada gacha, dejando salir la opresión en mi pecho, sintiéndome débil por no poder decir lo que siento. Me siento una estúpida, un fracaso tanto para el mundo como para mi familia. ¿Qué pensarían ellos de que me haya fijado en una mujer? Terminarían dejándome a un lado. Me negarían ser parte de ellos. Me refriego los ojos con el dorso de mi mano, tratando inútilmente de dejar de llorar pero no podía. No podía así sin más.

Ella llegó insistente, preocupada y se sentó a mi lado. Abrazándome fuertemente todo este tiempo sin decir ni una palabra mientras yo seguía sumergida en mi dolor ahogado por lágrimas e ilusiones. Sólo se limitó a frotar mi brazo con su mano, en vano para darme ánimos. Por más que la empujara lejos de mí, ella insistía en mantenerse firme a mi lado. No importaban las circunstancias ni nada. Eso me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma y con ella. Al menos tengo a alguien a quien le importo.

–Decime qué ha pasado– Entonó ella mirándome fijo con sus ojos claros. Medité un rato antes de responder, es que estaba perdida en esos faroles que observaban mis acciones. Maldije ese estúpido impulso de besarla, me resistí a hacer semejante idiotez y terminara con esta amistad.

–No, nada– Me negué refregando mis ojos hinchados y rojos. No me atreví a alzar mi cabeza, no quería que me viera tan estúpida y débil.

–No me mientas– Me dijo y me tomó por las mejillas poniéndome cara a cara aunque intenté forcejear para que no obligue, igual pudo conmigo. Su sonrisa de todos los días ahora no estaba, en cambio, se dibujó una caída y con los ojos expectantes contemplando mi ridiculez. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza al igual que los puños. Suspiré pesadamente y luego sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios. Era ella quien me estaba besando tan sutil y dulcemente. Pude sentir que mi corazón casi estalla de la sorpresa. Mis ojos grandes como platos y mis manos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándola a mí. Que tenga yo toda su atención, que sea mía.

 _¿Qué estamos haciendo? No, no pueden vernos así._

La empujé y la quedé mirando fijo con cara de trauma. No debemos estar haciendo esto; está mal.

–Perdón…–Estaba avergonzada y giró su mirada. No quise escucharla con sus excusas que sólo me confunden más, por eso me marché corriendo del lugar, lejos de ella. Eso quería: estar lejos de ella porque mientras más cerca la tengo, más me gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente ni fui a trabajar. Mi humor estaba de perro como para ir y pelearme con medio mundo. Mucho menos iría para encontrármela a ella luego de lo sucedido. Ese día estuve en casa, encerrada allí. Me llamaron porque les pareció raro que haya faltado porque siempre me notaban con entusiasmo y alegría al llegar. Aunque no siempre soy así, debo admitirlo. Sólo que ellos no me conocen. No saben cómo soy realmente aunque ya no interesa de todas formas. A duras penas, me levanté y me encontré con otro estorbo: Barry. Comenzó hacerme un interrogatorio estilo policial de dónde estuve estos tres últimos días. Con prejuicios y regaños, terminé hartándome de todo y me volví a mi pieza. Ya estaba suficientemente mal como para que él me empiece a joderme el día. Ni siquiera paz tengo en mi cuarto porque allí se apareció, dándole un empujón a la puerta para abrirla de par en par y seguir con sus cuestionarios que no respondí. Cómo lo odio. No puede ser más pesado este hombre. Es toda una molestia en mi vida, que me deje hacer mi vida tranquila. Cuando finalizó con sus palabrerías, pude responder con la voz gastada y hastiada.

–Estuve ocupada en un trabajo.

– ¡¿Trabajo?!– me gritó. Tal vez estaba molesto porque ya, a mi corta edad, esté trabajando para vayan a saber en quién pensaba. En cuanto solté el nombre de la persona que menos quería escuchar, él quedó en shock con la boca abierta.

– ¿Claire?– entonó de nuevo ese nombre tan fastidioso para mí– ¿Claire Redfield?

Asentí con la cabeza. Él ya no dijo más nada, sólo guardó silencio por unos segundos. Mis ojos fueron directo a mis pies y allí observándolos se quedaron. Apreté los ojos, sentía que las lágrimas se saldrían pero no quiero que él me vea así. Con sólo imaginarme que podía volver a gritarme por llorar por una mujer, terminaría en desgracia y deshonra. Eso sirvió para sentirme aún peor. Maldito silencio, no decía nada. Me veía llorar y no decía nada. Se limitaba a mirarme. Terminé rompiendo en llanto y recostada boca abajo sobre la almohada, como si quisiera ahogarme con mi propio dolor. Dejar de existir para no sentirme una basura tanto con Barry y con los demás.

El borde de la cama se hundió por un peso que pude sentir a mis pies. Luego, se fue acercando a mí hasta quedar al lado de mi torso. Una mano frotaba mi espalda como disculpándose en silencio. Sentí un calor húmedo en mi mejilla, algo suave y tierno. Cuando giré mi cabeza, deduje que me había dado un beso y susurró algunas palabras que escuché por la mitad. _"Te amo, mi princesa"_ Fue lo único que escuché. Al final, se marchó resignado y callado. Su presencia no se marchaba del todo, me observaba desde la hendija que dejaba en la puerta para ver si me levantaba pero como no lo hice, la cerró lentamente agachando la mirada.

–Barry– susurré entre sollozos. La puerta se abrió de pronto para volverse a mí. Reincorporándome refregando mis lágrimas con la manga de mi campera, me senté al borde de la cama y él hizo lo mismo. Me miró por unos minutos sin decirme nada, hasta que no sintió mis brazos alrededor suyo, no habló.

– ¿Qué pasa, Moira?– me dijo frotándome la espalda con su mano y la otra estaba por mi cintura acobijándome como lo hacía cuando yo era una bebé.

–Yo también te amo, papá– volví a llorar entre su pecho, retorciéndome entre sus brazos para ver si la angustia se iba. A él se le dibujó una sonrisa amplia y me abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

–Mi princesa. Sabés que podés contar conmigo, ¿Qué te pasó?– me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos tomándome por el mentón. Su mirada me recordaba a ella, comprensiva y joven. Como la de alguien que tiene en claro lo que es la vida y lo que se debe hacer con ella. Alguien sabio a edad joven.

–Es que peleé con Claire– bajé la mirada desviándola a la vez, simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos por miedo a que termine en problemas.

– ¿No se llevan bien?–alzó sus cejas con sorpresa extrañada. Claire no solía ser así con nadie, es más, ella es agradable con todas y se le nota.

–No, no es eso…es que…–me atropellé a mí misma con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Era un nudo que me asfixiaba lento.

– ¿Qué cosa?– preguntó ya incordioso, inquieto.

–Es que me dio un beso– solté sin más, sin mirarlo y con inmensas ganas de que la tierra se abriera y me consumiera en las llamas del infierno. En cambio, él sólo rió alegre.

 _¿Qué mierda le causa tanta gracia?_

–Tranquila, es que ella tiene sus gustos, hijita. Ella no es como todas las mujeres, tiene otros gustos y tal vez se dejó llevar con alguien que no es igual a ella. No debés sentirte mal por eso. Yo sé que no tenés la culpa y que no sos así.

 _No sos así…_

–No entendés…yo…

– ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿De que ella se equivocó de persona y se enamoró de alguien que no la va a corresponder porque no es como ella cree? ¿Eso?

Negué volviendo a derramar lágrimas que mojaban su camisa.

–Creo que…me gusta…

Ya no sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí. No sentía su calor, como si se volviese frío intenso que taladró mi columna vertebral. Se levantó y se marchó de mi pieza, no sin antes volver a repetir aquella frase: _"No sos así"_ Entonces, la cerró como con furia y decepción.

Terminé tirándole con un suvenir a la puerta, estallando en miles de pedazos. Fue un regalo de Barry para mí para mis quince años. Ahora se rompió como nuestra relación, y no quiero volver a dirigirle la palabra. Destrozó lo poco que quedaba de mí y me hizo sentir que no valía nada de lo que yo creía valer para él. Grité su nombre, lo insulté con las peores palabras que jamás dije.

 _"_ _¡Sos una mierda de padre! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá no haya nacido para ver semejante idiota como padre!"_ entre otras cosas.

Me tiré en la cama, tapándome hasta la cabeza. Llorando contra la almohada, la apretaba contra mí para asfixiarme. Quería morir, me sentía desfallecer a cada instante que recordaba su rechazo. Ahora se lo va a decir a toda mi familia y terminaré como una mierda, la oveja negra de la casa. La "no deseada". El molesto celular comenzó a vibrar chillando. Era Claire quien llamaba. Le colgué y lo apagué. No quería escuchar a nadie. Sólo a mi dolor reprochándome el haberme enamorado de alguien de que no debía, punzando mi pecho por el rechazo de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar orgulloso mi padre. Que se olvide de que lo vaya a perdonar. No tiene mi perdón luego de lo hizo y con más razón lo que sucedió anteriormente con mi hermana. Por eso no lo quiero como tal, y si fuese adoptada sería mejor. Mientras que abajo se escuchaban gritos, discusiones fuertes y algunos golpes. Temí por lo peor. Y todo esto por mi culpa. Me giré hacia la ventana, luna radiante y mis ojos brillaban rojos por las lágrimas. Tan sólo quisiera dejar de sentir esto y ser aceptada por mis padres.

El sol dio de lleno contra mis ojos, era molesto por lo que me di la vuelta tapándome la cara para dormir en paz. Pero Molly jodía mi descanso golpeando repetidas veces la puerta.

– ¡Mamá y papá dijeron que bajés!– su vocecita chirriante era de lo más molesto. Más con su incesante "Vamos a desayunar" acentuando la última vocal con el sonido más soprano de todos.

– ¡Ya bajo!– grité hartada y estampé mi cara en la almohada.

Eso fue suficiente como para callarla. Ya me había podrido sus grititos.

Salí descalza de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras a paso de tortuga. Ellos estaban desayunando, los escuché desde la arcada de la sala de estar, se oían felices. Pero en cuanto puse un pie en la sala, todos callaron al instante. Por unos segundos me sentí la oveja negra de la casa, la tristeza del hogar. La "no deseada". Me abracé a mí misma y me senté en la punta alejada de todos. Miré el plato que mamá me había servido. No tenía apetito y jugaba con mi comida. Fue sin sentido venir hasta acá. Era preferible que me quedara en mi pieza, aislada de todo el mundo, sumida en mi mundo, en mis ilusiones. Barry se levantó y se fue a la puerta principal, estaban tocando timbre. Esa voz me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta. Era la voz de un hombre, bastante ronca y firme. Y por debajo, una voz tranquila y amable como la de un joven. Al rato, apareció él con otros dos hombres. Uno de aspecto robusto y rudo. En cambio, el otro, era mucho más joven con un pañuelo al cuello. Era quien yo creía que era: Chris Redfield.

–Buenos días a todos– entró saludando con la mano en alto. Y detrás de él, un joven bastante atractivo quien identifiqué como Piers apenas entró. Se dirigió a mamá y la saludó con un abrazo asfixiante. Lo mismo hizo con Polly y después conmigo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y apenas supe de él. Poco y nada, sólo su nombre y que salía con ese hombre tan serio y respetable. A decir verdad, no lo parecía. Se veía más como alguien amable y agradable o al menos para mí.

– ¿Cómo anda la pequeña Moira?– dijo el mayor acercándose a mí y revolviéndome los pelos a lo que me quejé por dejarlos peor de lo que estaban– Tranquila, yo sé que no sos así porque Claire me estuvo hablando de vos– me sonrió tan agradable que pude sentir la misma energía que rodeaba a su hermana. Agaché la mirada y Barry me fulminó con su mirada, no quería pensar en ella después de lo sucedido, no después de haberla rechazado con cara de trauma. No quise pensar en lo peor si Chris sabe que me gusta Claire. Me lo imagino algo así como posesivo y agresivo. Sostengo esa idea porque ella es la única familia que tiene, claro está que no está solo porque tiene a ese joven que lo mira con tanta admiración desde el lugar que había tomado a su lado en la mesa. Por más que intentaba ocultarlo, de vez en cuando tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, lo noté porque Chris dejaba caer su brazo opuesto junto con él y Piers sonreía radiante pero cuando pasaban por detrás de ellos a buscar algo en los estantes para comer, volvían los brazos sobre la mesa. Sumado a la mirada de desagrado de Barry, no decían nada sobre su vida personal a no ser que involucre el bioterro…eso.

Supuse que así estarían toda la mañana por su llegada y sería mejor que me fuera de esa sala y subir nuevamente a mi pieza porque, para ser sincera, su forma de ser resultaba parecida a Claire y sólo servía para recordarla y extrañarla. Me acosté y miré por la ventana, teniendo la esperanza de que se aparezca por allí y me abrace bien fuerte. Que me haga sentir querida, sin importar lo que yo haga con mi vida. Sin importarle lo que me guste…o de la persona que me guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Estuvieron conversando de cosas banales, estúpidas a mi parecer. Tales como la vida que llevaban, bastante activa por cierto, y por activa, me refiero a que nunca faltaba "eso" en su relación. Bastante asqueroso proviniendo de Barry, más con sus comentarios desubicados. Y no, no estoy hablando de Chris y Piers, sino de mis padres. Ellos dos, en cambio, no decían nada de su vida personal, siquiera mis padres sospechaban de ellos, pero yo, yo ya sabía todo. Incluso de la niña, cosa que me atreví a preguntar.

– ¿Y cómo está Abby a todo esto?– seria, mirando al café frente a mí. Alcé la vista y los noté bastante desentendidos, a lo que sonreí con descaro– Por favor, no se hagan.

–No sé de qué estás hablando– respondió Piers, frunciendo el entrecejo. Se lo notaba bastante impaciente, nervioso diría yo.

– ¿Seguro?– alcé una ceja, dudando de toda palabra que exprese ese joven.

Chris suspiró resignado, frunciendo el entrecejo, creo que logré mi cometido y ese era que respondieran a mi pregunta.

–Está con Claire, salió con ella a comprarle ropa– cruzó los brazos, mirándome casi que me mata con la mirada. Creo que fui muy descarada, no importa, así soy yo.

 _¿Contento, Chris? Sé todo, tu hermana ya me lo contó. No traten de ocultarme nada._

– ¿Quién es Abby?– preguntó Barry mirándonos a los tres, girando de lado a lado, una vez hacia mí y otra a los otros dos– ¿Quién mierdas es Abby?– insistió gritando ahora.

–Es una niña– respondió Chris, aún cruzado de brazos y la mirada de fiera, estaba molesto.

–Ni modo, ¿Pero quién es?– insistió Barry.

–Es una niña que está bajo los cuidados de Piers y Chris– respondí revolviendo mi café, sin ánimos de tomarlo. Ya estaba frío al fin de cuentas. Frío como mi cuerpo al no sentir ese calor tan reconfortante en mi ser.

Chris se levantó de golpe, pegándole a la mesa con rabia y rechinando los dientes.

 _Si me vas a retar, al menos que sea equitativo para mí y Claire._

– ¡¿Cómo mierdas sabés eso?!– se adelantó ante mí, aprovechándose de su altura para inspirarme terror o miedo. Cosa que no lo logró. Todo lo contrario, causaba mucha gracia su vena marcada en su cuello.

–Chris, tranquilo– Piers se levantó poniéndose frente a él, empujándolo con suavidad por el pecho aunque él no cedía y ejercía mayor fuerza.

–Claire me contó– apoyé mi mano sobre la mesa y empujé mi cuerpo para levantarme–Por cierto, forman linda pareja– agregué a lo último con un poco de maldad. El detonante para recibir un par de insultos de aquél. Subí por las escaleras y pasé directo a mi habitación. Me limité a sentarme sobre la cama, entrelazando mis piernas y respirando hondo. Por un lado, lo que dije estuvo mal y ahora estaban discutiendo abajo a los gritos. Por otra parte, extrañaba mucho aquella mujer, estaba constantemente en mi mente y me odiaba por ello. Porque no pude decirle lo que sentía, lo que ella me hace sentir. Sentí la culpa por esa discusión, sentí que todo recaería en mí después y tendría que llorar. Al transcurso del tiempo, la tortura de la culpa se hace presente en cada grito y golpe que proviene de abajo. Algún que otro grito de Barry a Chris pero él no se quedaba atrás. El llanto de Molly abajo, mi mamá tratando de calmar las cosas llevándosela a la sala. Mis ojos se inundan y ahora no veo nada, la visión se torna borrosa y la respiración se me corta de a momentos y vuelve pero vuelve a cortarse. El portazo de la principal me adelantó lo que venía. Entró ardiendo, pateando la puerta y gritándome, incluso hasta de qué me iba a morir. Me señalaba, acusándome de todo lo malo de esta familia ocurría por mi culpa. En esas me acerqué a la ventana, notando que Chris y Piers salían hacia su auto, el primero a paso firme y apretando los puños y, el otro, con la cabeza gacha.

– ¡Chicos!– exclamé sacudiendo mi mano desde el cristal. Ellos voltearon ante el llamado y se quedaron viéndome por unos segundos, luego volvieron a encaminarse hacia el vehículo pero nuevamente los detuve– ¡Me voy con ustedes!– bajé corriendo a las apuradas, topándome con todo en el camino hasta llegar al auto y subirse sin permiso, quería salir de esa casa a como dé lugar. Sin importar las consecuencias de mis acciones luego.

 _Claire, te extraño…_

–Moira– escuché aquella voz ronca dentro del auto mientras nos dirigíamos al centro donde Claire había quedado con Abby. Me miró por el espejo retrovisor y volvió hacia el frente, continuando con sus palabras– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– ¿Hacer qué?– miraba el cristal del auto, cada persona que transitaba la vereda daba un aspecto melancólico. Bastante triste y con una atmósfera suicida.

–Decir eso. Siquiera nos conocés– agregó el menor imitándome en mi vista.

–No hace falta conocerlos como para no darme cuenta de que se estaban tomando de la mano de vez en cuando– giré hacia ellos. Era bastante obvio y ellos ni caían en su realidad– Y sobre lo que dije…–medité unos segundos, volví la mirada hacia el cristal y continué–…realmente son linda pareja.

Ellos se sonrieron ampliamente, inspirando confianza. De esa que a pocas personas se les da, en ese caso, yo era la que saldría beneficiada con su apoyo. Más si pienso declararme ante Claire, todo esto que me hace sentir. Y todo lo que me hace pensar en ella. Debería denunciarla por invadir propiedad privada, aunque yo sé a quién pertenezco. Me abracé a mí misma, sonriéndole al reflejo plasmado en el cristal. Nunca me había visto así, ahora sé que hay humanidad dentro de mí.


	6. Chapter 6

Nos detuvimos frente a una especie de galería. Deduje que era una de compras porque de allí salió Claire junto con una nena de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color canela. Se sonrió al ver al mayor y él la esperaba de cuclillas y con los brazos extendidos. Ella corrió hacia sus brazos como si no lo había visto desde hace años. Chris la abrazó tan fuerte y se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas. Acariciándole los cabellos, entrelazando sus grandes manos en su cabello. No parece que un hombre serio y respetado como él sea, a la vez, tan dedicado a su hija, si es que se debe llamar así, y a su pareja. Piers salió del auto para dirigirse con ellos, sentándose al lado de Chris para abrazarlos fuertemente a ambos. Pero ahora mi atención estaba en Claire. Estuve observándola por si llegase a notarme pero no lo hizo. O tal vez me ignoraba. Si me ignoraba, lograba hacerme pedazos. Y no se imagina cuánto.

Todos subieron luego de unos minutos. Yo quedé mirando a la nada desde la ventana a mi lado. Ni habló pese a sentarse a mi lado. Abby, por su parte, les decía a sus padres si le gustaba su nuevo vestido y ellos le sonreían ampliamente, afirmándole que estaba preciosa y la menor soltaba una risita de pena. Giré hacia Claire y me encuentro su mirada hacia mí y con su típica sonrisa.

 _Tonta, te quiero._

Sentí su mano posarse sobre la mía. Su piel era de seda. Giré la palma para apretar suavemente su mano.

–Los vi tomarse de la mano a escondidas–exclamó Piers.

–Hacen linda pareja– agregó Chris mirando por el retrovisor.

Retiré la mano al instante. Con mis ojos como platos. Estaba roja y ni me atreví a mirar siquiera a Claire.

 _¿Cómo lo notaron?_

–¿Tan obvio somos?– preguntó Piers volteando hacia nosotras.

 _Idiotas. Creí que me vieron._

–Sí, son muy obvio–dijo entre risas la pelirroja. Piers reía con ella y Chris me observaba desde el espejo retrovisor. Su mirada me incomodaba un poco puesto que estaba serio y casi que me asesina con sus ojos claros. Desvié la mirada hacia el cristal y allí quedé hasta que llegamos a su departamento. Me imaginaba un departamento bastante desastroso e incluso con ratas o algo así. Pero no, estaba bastante ordenado, salvo algunos platos sucios. De seguro se olvidaron de limpiarlos antes de irse a las misiones.

–Pueden sentarse. No les vamos a pegar. Excepto Piers, se enoja si le ensucian su sillón favorito–susurró Chris acercándose a nosotras pero con la mirada sobre el hombro para ver a un Piers con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡REDFIELD! ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!–gritó Piers con una vena bien marcada en la frente.

–Que sos tan lindo cuando te enojás– respondió el mayor tirando besos al aire. Piers giró entrecerrando los ojos para continuar con la comida.

Si fuese por mí, yo lo hubiese pegado con la sartén. Sin embargo, Piers lo quiere y no podría pegarle, mucho menos porque es su capitán y con eso podría desatarse la tercera guerra mundial en su trabajo. A decir verdad, se ven realmente enamorados. Más Chris quien no ha parado de tocarle la parte trasera a Piers hasta que él le puso los puntos con la sartén en su cabeza.

–¡Está Abigail presente!– gritó Piers casi a punto de matar a sartenazos al mayor. En cambio, él le sonreía aferrándose a su cintura.

 _Ya me había puesto contenta porque por fin le pegó. Debe reconsiderar usar la sartén para mantener domado aquel oso._

–Chicos, no se peguen delante de Abby. No quiero que ella piensen que no se aman–acotó Claire alzando sobre sus piernas a la menor.

 _¿Por qué a ella sí y a mí no? ¿Sólo porque es una nena?_

Chris sonrió y abrazó a su pareja por la cintura, susurrándole no sé qué al oído haciendo que dé un salto.

–¿Podrían cuidar de Abigail por esta noche?–preguntó Chris viéndonos con una sonrisa amplia– Es que tengo algo que arreglar con Piers esta noche.

–Yo me voy–me levanté yendo hacia la puerta. Era raro escuchar eso. Más proviniendo de Chris.

 _Viejo pervertido._

–¡Moira! No te vayas, vení para acá. Estaban bromeando estos dos–me dijo Claire a la vez que los otros dos se tentaban de la risa con mis caras. Fui pisando firme hacia ellos y les dije de todo lo que no querían haber escuchado en sus vidas, incluso de que iban a morir. En lugar de intimidarlos, los hice reír más. Algo que terminó por sacarme de mis casillas.

–Tranquila, Moira–Claire me detuvo abrazándome por la espalda. Alejándome lo mayor posible de ellos. Yo quería ahorcarlos con mis propias manos por estar riéndose de mí.

–Hacen linda pareja–acotó Piers esbozando una media sonrisa.

 _Eso debe ser una venganza por su parte. Como yo les hice lo mismo, ellos tenían que repetirlo pero con unos toques de malicia._

–Ella loca y Claire tan tranquila–acotaba Chris abriendo la heladera para revisar por su querida cerveza–Genial, no quedó más cerveza. Tendré que ir a comprar más, hoy es mi permitido.

Claire se reía ante lo dicho por Chris pero a mí ni gracia me causaba. Si supieran que me enloquece esa mujer y que la quiero, no dirían esas cosas que sólo me hacen poner más torpe.

–Todos los días son tus permitidos, Christopher–afirmó Piers negando con la cabeza.

–No soy un borracho–recriminó Chris.

–No, claro que no–Se paseaba el menor por la cocina buscando algo que ni sabía qué era–Ah, y no te olvidés del pan.

Chris frunció el entrecejo, con un tic en su ojo derecho. Piers se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, a la vez que le daba la orden de ir.

–Agh, bueno. ¿Venís, Claire?–Chris miraba por encima del hombro a su hermana y, con ella, salió Abby tras ellos. Colgándose de la pierna del mayor de los hermanos. Éste la alzó en brazos para cargarla en sus hombros. Agachándose para no golpear a la nena y salir con ellas dos a la tienda más cercana.

–¿Vas a confesártele en algún momento?–me dijo Piers dándome la espalda. Estaba tan relajado y tranquilo y a mí carcomían los nervios.

–No sé de qué me hablás–respondí torciendo la boca y mirándolo de reojo. Fingí desinterés pero él seguía insistiendo.

–No sos buena mintiendo, Moira. Sos muy obvia–inquirió él volteando hacia mí con una sonrisa amplia. Apoyándose sobre la mesada de la cocina, mirándome entre la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor. Comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, hasta quedar a mi lado donde se sentaría en su sillón. Su favorito, claro. Allí se quedó poniendo su tobillo sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna y con los brazos sobre los apoyabrazos del mueble–¿Qué esperás para sincerarte?

–¿Y la comida?–señalé hacia el horno en un intento de aquella vergonzosa conversación.

–Está bien, apagué el horno hasta que ellos volvieran. Hasta entonces tenemos todo el tiempo necesario para que me contés todo.

 _Comienzo a sentir un leve odio hacia este chico. ¿Para qué carajos quiere saber de mí y mis estúpidos sentimientos?_

–No entiendo por qué querés saber–respondí cruzándome de brazos y Piers me sonrió, inspirándome confianza.

–Vamos, Moira. Podemos llevarnos bien entre todos pero sin confianza, una amistad no se nutre y mucho menos una relación. Además, se te nota que te tiene como…–me golpeaba la rodilla y yo me le corrí–…arrastrando el ala–se sonreía alegre.

Suspiré pesadamente, no quiero que nadie lo sepa pero, si no lo hago, sentiré una opresión en mi pecho que me deja sin aliento. Lo miré por unos segundos, pensando cómo decírselo.

–¿Qué querés saber?–pregunté, al fin podría sincerarme si es que preguntaba lo que tenía en mente.

–Que si te gusta o no–respondió él sin quitarse esa sonrisa de cínico del rostro.

Rezongué un poco y a duras penas contesté con un "sí" apenas audible. Él me aplaudió efusivo y abrazándome con fuerza. Ni idea por qué pero me sentí querida y apoyada por un momento. Ese apoyo que esperaba de mi familia el cual, sin embargo, no se me dio. Quería que ellos fuesen así, que me hagan sentir amada sin importar mis decisiones. Pero ellos pasaron de alto la parte de que son mi "familia". Sólo quería eso y sería feliz. Feliz por siempre.

–¿Desde hace cuánto?–continuó con su indagatorio.

–Desde que trabajo en una imprenta. Para mi suerte me tocó con ella como compañera.

–¿Ahora sos periodista?–largó una pequeña carcajada divertida y siguió–Siempre ocurren ese tipo de casualidades. En mi caso, conocí al oso en las filas de la B.S.A.A. En serio que nadie lo tenía como un romántico empedernido puesto a que siempre está serio, como enojado.

 _Oso, qué manera de llamar a tu pareja. Aunque, a decir verdad, es bastante grande que podría compararse con uno. Más con ese aspecto de malo o de pocos amigos pero con el chico era distinto. Más cariñoso y amable. Comprensivo y dedicado._

–¿Por qué "oso"?–indagué de curiosa entre risas.

–Porque, o sea, es muy grande. Cuando dormimos, ocupa media cama él solo. Y yo arrinconado en el borde de la cama. ¡Ah! Ojo, porque cuando tiene ganas, me deja lugar y se pone meloso.

–¿Y por qué se lo permitís?

–Porque sé que me quiere aunque a veces no lo demuestre. Es duro para expresarse y algo torpe al hacerlo. La última vez, apareció con un ramo de rosas. Estaba tan pero tan nervioso que no podía hablar sin tartamudear. Quería decirme algo pero no podía–reía divertido y eso me hizo reír a mí.

–Debe quererte mucho, Piers.

–Claire también te quiere. Sólo que no te has dado cuenta.

–No es broma, ¿No?–insegura, siempre dudando de personas nuevas.

–¿Qué gano con eso?–torció su gesto y su mirada se hallaba perdida.

–Que podrías hacerme ilusionar en vano. Y no quiero ilusiones.

–Nunca lo haría. Todo lo contrario, yo te hubiese evitado una de esas–se cruzó de brazos, echándose más contra el espaldar del sillón.

Agaché la cabeza, con las manos entre las piernas como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Atemorizada aunque no comprendía del todo por qué. Pensé en Barry, tal vez él sea la razón por la que tenga miedo de admitir lo que siento. Todo por no ser como a ellos les hubiese gustado que fuese. Piers posó su mano sobre las mías y me dedicó una sonrisa amable. La que a veces le dedicaba a aquel hombre. Temí que no hubiese otra opción y debía enfrentarme a lo que debía y atenerme a las consecuencias. Sólo así podría ser feliz.

 _Y yo quiero ser feliz…con ella._

* * *

–¿Ahora cómo le vas a decir a Moira?–preguntó Chris con la niña a sus hombros, caminando junto a su hermana por las calles en busca de algunos mercados abiertos.

–Cuando esté segura de lo que me pasa–contestó la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia el borde de la vereda.

–¿No te ha pasado lo suficiente como para no darte cuenta? ¡Por favor, Claire! Estás grande, deberías saber qué sentís, qué te gusta, qué es lo que te atrae.

–Sí sé lo que me gusta y lo que no, Chris. Pero no quiero tropezar de nuevo para volver a golpearme. Ya suficiente tuve como para salir herida de nuevo.

–Yo sé lo que pasaste pero no es motivo para no darte otra oportunidad–llevó su mano al hombro de su hermana, apretándolo un poco para luego pasar a la espalda y darle unas palmadas suaves–Te quiero, Claire. Y mucho y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño pero esa chica no tiene rastros de maldad. La veo muy…rebelde pero dentro de todo es buena persona. Ojo, hasta donde yo vi–revoleó sus ojos hacia el lado contrario donde se hallaba Claire.

–Creo que tenés razón–se podía escucharla llorando por lo bajo, con la cabeza gacha. La menor se hizo hacia ella y palmó un par de veces su cabeza–Sí, Abby. Las nenas grandes no lloran–afirmó tomándola entre brazos para contemplar su belleza y apretujarla luego con una sonrisa alegre y aliviada mientras Chris entraba a la tienda más cercana y salir al rato con un cajón de cervezas.

–¿Vas a tomarte todo eso?– Claire enarcó la ceja atónita.

–Si la noche lo amerita–respondió con una media sonrisa hasta la oreja.

–Pobre Piers–Claire revoleó los ojos y abrazó fuerte a su sobrina. En un instante, Chris se detuvo a cortar una rosa de por allí. Perfumada, suave y joven. Respiró hondo de su fragancia observándola así como con ternura.

–A Piers le gustan este tipo de flores.

–Todo para llevártelo a la cama.

–Sólo de besos no se mantiene una relación, Claire–se sonrió a sí mismo con picardía.

–Hombres…

Llegaron a casa y yo giré hacia ellos viendo a Chris con su regalo para la noche.

–¿Es normal que tome tanto?–manifesté señalando al cajón pero con la mirada hacia Piers.

–Claro que…¡¿Por qué tanto?!–gritó el menor levantándose del sillón y corrió hacia Chris para intentar quitarle el cajón de las manos. Chris, lo alejaba con una mano en el pecho de Piers, así de fuerte era que podría detener al menor con sólo uno de sus brazos–¡Christopher Redfield! ¡Dame eso ahora!

–Pero, Piers…es poquito. No voy a tomar mucho, lo prometo–le guiñaba el ojo. Lo noté. Van a tramar algo esta noche.

 _Lo más probable que sea que nos tengamos que llevar a la engendro para que ellos estén toda la noche cog…_

–Bueno, espero que así sea porque, de lo contrario, no tendrás nada esta noche.

–Borracho–acoté con la mirada a la nada. Él rió y luego respondió sujetando la cintura del menor.

–Puedo ser borracho pero Piers se queda bien satisfecho cuando…–y recibió un sartenazo en la cabeza por parte del menor. Yo, sin embargo, estaba con los ojos desorbitantes y los labios fruncidos.

–Pasame eso–dijo Claire extendiendo su mano para tomar la sartén y darle otro golpe a su hermano– ¡Pervertido! ¡Está la nena presente!

–Pum, pum–Abby imitaba el sonido de los sartenazos.

 _Y pensar que cuando los vi parecían normales._

Piers continuó cocinando, con ayuda torpe del mayor. Metiendo mano en donde no debe y haciendo lo que no tiene que hacer. Piers hasta ese entonces lo había retado más de cinco veces pero se calla cuando Chris lo besaba.

 _Empalagoso…_

Mientras que ellos hacían la comida, nosotras tres nos quedamos sentadas en los sillones del comedor. Claire mirándome fijo mientras yo jugaba con Abby a las palmadas. Observándome fijo, sin despegarse de mí. Así hasta que la comida por fin estuvo. Comimos en silencio, sin dirigirnos la palabra. Fue raro porque mientras tanto hablábamos amenamente. Preferí no decir nada, tal vez sea como común en ellos no hablar en la mesa porque es de mala educación.

–Una pregunta, chicas– Chris rompió el silencio aclarándose la garganta–…me preguntaba si podría llevar a Abby un rato. Para que pasen un momento de chicas. Es que no me respondieron cuando se los pregunté anteriormente.

–Sí, claro. No hay problema, ¿Vos venís conmigo Moira? Dormiremos en casa–agregó Claire mirándome con una sonrisa amplia. Asentí con desgano, no tenía ganas de hablar. Inmediatamente ella me abrazó por el cuello y respondió con un "Sí" hablando por las tres. Tragué dificultosa, me estaba medio abrazando y mis nervios eran muy notables, se podría decir que Piers lo notó y se sonrió.

 _Debo ser muy obvia parece._

Cuando me soltó, pude respirar tranquila. Suspiré cerrando los ojos cuando Piers habló.

–Espero que la pasen bien. Y no se preocupen por los platos, mañana los levanto y los lavo. Ahora tengo ganas de dormir–bostezó refregándose el ojo. Y Chris posó su mano sobre su pierna.

 _Viejo alzado. No puede estar ni un segundo sin tocarlo ¿Qué tanto tiene que hacerlo? ¡Mierda!_

–Claro, dormir.

–Lo sé, ni nosotros nos lo creemos, Moira–Chris me contestó riendo y luego dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Directamente desde la botella.

–Chris, ya te dije que no tomaras mucho–Piers frunció el entrecejo mirando a su pareja.

–Es sólo un poco, Piers. No pasa nada– hasta ese punto, Chris ya tartamudeaba al hablar y sus ojos se achicaban para ver con claridad.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, retumbaba estrepitoso por el lugar y no quedó más remedio que atender la llamada. Era Barry y temí por lo que diría. Lo llevé a mi oído y me aturdí con el grito que dio. Era obvio que estaría furioso si no aparecía por casa antes de la medianoche. Mi mirada pasó a mis piernas, diciendo que sí a todo lo que ese hombre me gritaba desde el otro lado. Exigía que volviese y no me quedara con aquellos, refiriéndose a Chris, Piers y Claire. Me levanté amagando hacia la puerta, sin embargo, Claire me detuvo.

–No prestés atención a lo que te diga. Vas a tener que esperar antes de volver. Mientras tanto–esa sonrisa tan suya volvió a sus labios–podés quedarte conmigo. Podemos tener una noche de chicas para nosotras tres. Y dejar que estos pervertidos tengan lo que quieren.

Chris alzó la botella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y Piers no sabía dónde meterse.

–De acuerdo–respondí resignada apagando el celular. Claire tomó a Abby en brazos cargándola y abriendo la puerta para salir directo a su casa.

–¿Caminando? Ni loca camino yo tan lejos… ¿Adónde queda tu casa?–pregunté ya de mal humor. Querían hacerme caminar y yo nunca, pero nunca camino. Menos para irme a una casa por la loma del diablo.

–Queda a dos cuadras de la tuya–respondió alzando ambas cejas. Acusándome de vaga con su mirada perdida.

–Bueno…emm…creo que es un poco, ¿No?–sonreí encogida de hombros y ella torció la boca levemente.

–Chris…¿Podemos…–fue interrumpida al instante por Chris quien se hallaba dándole unos besos bastante subidos de tono al menor. Giró hacia nosotras y le arrojó las llaves a su hermana y continuó con lo anterior pero ahora llevándoselo a la habitación.

–¡Chau, hasta luego!–gritó Claire antes de salir. Recibió un "buenas noches" con un tono meloso de respuesta.

 _Son raros, muy raros y pervertidos._

Así salimos caminando, Claire con Abby en hombros y yo a su lado esperando a que dijese algo pero no lo hizo. Sólo estábamos destinadas a un silencio inquebrantable hasta que nuestras diferencias se hicieran a un lado. Miraba cómo una pareja estaba de la mano al otro lado de la calle. Se hacían mimos, se demostraban su amor y no paraban de mirarse, como cuando no podés quitarle la vista a alguien que te atrae mucho. En esas, sentí una mano apretando la mía. Suavemente pero sin soltarme en ningún momento. Me hice lentamente hacia ese lado y noté su mano con la mía. Entrelazadas y amarrándome a ella. Preferí no reclamarle nada y apoyar mi cabeza sobre su brazo, así caminando hasta su casa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Para los lectores de "Posdata: Te amo" y que quisieran saber cómo terminaría. Pueden leer en este fic el final que hubiese tenido puesto que lo de Moira y Claire pasaba al mismo tiempo que lo de Chris y Piers. Sin quitarle el protagonismo a las mujeres.**

 **Un gusto, los saluda, Ronald B. Knox.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_"I've taken my beating, I've shared what I've made_  
 _I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through_  
 _I've never been perfect, but neither have you"_  
**

 **Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park**

* * *

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Claire abrió la puerta mientras yo sostenía a la menor en brazos. Seguí a Claire involuntariamente, adentrándome a una casa bastante lujosa, bien ordenada y con diseño moderno e innovador. Al igual que en la casa de los otros dos hombres, la casa de Claire tenía una barra que separaba la cocina con el comedor pero era más moderna, de granito negro y unas butacas alta de cuero negro a juego con las mesadas de la cocina. Eso no terminaba allí, los sillones eran de cuero blanco con una mesa de sala de vidrio con algunas fotos encima de ella. Entre ellas, una de ella con Chris y Piers, los menores colgando del cuello de Chris. Supuse que era de antes, mucho antes puesto que Abby no aparecía en ellas. Luego otra de un hombre con cabello castaño, de apariencia joven, muy joven. Luego, pasé a un pasillo largo, con un par de puertas al final y otra un poco más adelante quien nos la describió como el baño. Luego, nos guio a lo que serían nuestras habitaciones, una con cama de una plaza, para una persona quien supuse que sería yo. Sin embargo, no fue así ya que Abby quería dormir sola porque decía que estaba "grande" como para dormir acompañada. Mala suerte, me tocó dormir con Claire en una cama de dos plazas, elegante y sofisticada en su diseño. Era como una caja de madera sin la parte superior donde allí se encontraría la cama, una muy suave y grande.

–Bien, acá dormiremos las dos mientras que Abby tendrá su habitación para ella sola. Ahora tendremos una noche de chicas–y dicho esto, abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y allí había cientos de lápiz labiales y maquillaje como para embellecer a toda un elenco de modelos. La hija de Chris -si es que se puede decirle así- corrió hacia la cama y de un salto quedó de rodillas sobre la cama junto a Claire quien sujetaba rubor entre sus manos. Así pasó de ese polvo por sus mejillas, un poco porque, así decía Claire, su padre no dejaría que use tanto. La menor reprochó eso, que sus padres nunca le habían dicho eso. Lo admito, me hubiese visto a los otros dos viendo a su hija con maquillaje y las uñas pintadas. De seguro les daría un infarto y terminarían por matar a Claire. Solté una pequeña carcajada al pensarlo, imaginar a Chris con una vena en todo el cuello y con la mirada de asesino. Realmente hubiese sido una gran escena.

Me subí a la cama con ellas, arrodillándome con las manos sobre mis rodillas. Expectante de la magnífica mano que Claire tenía para el maquillaje, eso debe explicar por qué siempre está tan atractiva.

 _O debe ser simplemente ella._

Quedé observando cada movimiento que gesticulaba, delicado y suave como bailarina de ballet. Como mar en horas de la noche. Relajado y sublime imitando a un ángel de facciones frágiles y delicadas. Toda mi ensoñación se fue al carajo cuando nombró mi nombre.

–¿Vas a querer un poco?–dijo ella sosteniendo un lápiz labial entre dedos, de rojo fuerte y brillante, demasiado apasionado como para una joven como yo. Negué con la cabeza pero ella insistió. Se abalanzó sobre mí, tratando de apoyar ese tubo rojizo sobre mis labios para dejar su color allí. Sin embargo, me resistí tomándola de las muñecas. Claire ejerciendo más fuerza pudo retenerme y pintarrajearme toda la boca.

–En verdad que te ponés pesada a veces– murmuré rechinando los dientes y ella me sonrió divertida, soltando una carcajada luego. Casi que la ahorco pero no podía, simplemente no podía…

Abigail se refregaba los ojos en un bostezo profundo y largo. Claire deslizó sus piernas fuera de la cama y se puso de pie para ir hacia la menor y cargarla en brazos.

–Parece que esta niña tiene sueñito–le hablaba en un tono dulce y soprano. Abigail se quedó recostada sobre su hombro, envolviéndole el cuello a la pelirroja. Me hubiese gustado estar así, recostada sobre su hombro y abrazándola pero no tengo oportunidad. No ahora. Si tan sólo hubiese aprovechado cuando se me dio, ahora no me estaría lamentando e imaginando con ella. Ahora no me queda más remedio que sentirme así y no poder decírselo por ser tan idiota. Ahora ella volvió a paso lento, quitándose las botas en el camino para patearlos a un lado. Yo me quedé observando meticulosamente cada pintura con la que Claire se maquillaba. Tenía varios rubores, variados lápices labiales de distintos colores pero siempre siguiendo la tonalidad rojo-rosa. Cuando mi mirada cambió de foco, la vi a ella frente a mí, posicionándose como un perro delante de mis narices, estando tan cerca que casi rozo mi piel con la suya. Mis ojos no sabían hacia dónde mirar, a ella, a sus ojos, sus labios, no sabían y yo estaba estupefacta. Esperando ansiosa a que hiciera el siguiente paso. Más se quedó allí, de estatua frente a mí como si esperara a que hiciese algo. Más no pude hacer nada, sólo sentía su respiración sobre mis labios y sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, aprisionándome entre sus manos. Desvié mi mirada hacia un lado e intenté salirme de esa situación más ella me frenó tomándome de la muñeca y devolviéndome a la cama.

–Moira, sé que estuvo mal lo que pasó en la plaza. Te juro que no fue esa mi intención–sonaba arrepentida y su voz parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento.

–Lo sé, pero…–medité un rato, no sabía si preguntarle eso o no pero no quería que la duda me carcomiese la cabeza– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¿Por qué?–repitió ella con una sonrisa grande y embobada– ¿Querés saber por qué? Porque te veo muy linda, preciosa te definiría mejor. Porque lograste hacerme olvidar el dolor por el que pasé toda mi vida, desde que era apenas una nenita que soñaba con volar o de vivir en un castillo al lado de un príncipe apuesto pero no…–tomó mi mentón y se acercaba acechando mis labios en cada aproximación–…me tocó una princesa.

Yo le aparté la mano con una cachetada y giré mi vista hacia otra parte.

–¿Y no te pusiste a pensar que tal vez yo no sienta lo mismo?

Ella agachó la cabeza apenada y puesta en vergüenza. Más no dijo nada, se quedó así. Incluso se acostó a mi lado luego de haberse sacado la chaqueta de cuero roja y haberla tirado en una silla cercana. Se tapó hasta la altura de los hombros y se dispuso a dormir sin más que decir. Entonces entendí que había herido una parte de su alma, la había destrozado sin siquiera quererlo. Tal vez deba cuidar más mis palabras con ella y dejar de ser tan agresiva e impulsiva. Me acosté cerca de ella y la abracé con fuerzas, hundiéndome el rostro entre sus cabellos rojizos. Inhalando de ese aroma a mujer, aroma floral de dulces combinaciones dando como resultado una fragancia agradable a mis narices. Ella se giró y quedó frente a mí, abrazándome como yo lo hacía con ella.

–¿No era que no sentías lo mismo?–inquirió ella sin emoción alguna en su rostro, estaba inexpresiva y fría.

–Soy humana y puedo mentir–susurré tomándole sus mejillas, acercándome lentamente y timidez a su boca quien me aclamaba en silencio. La estaba besando y con tanto descaro de mi parte. Primero porque no debía robarle un beso y segundo porque era una mujer. De pronto, se tornó más morboso y apasionado. Ingresando su lengua dentro de mi boca para poder lamer y degustar todo de mí. Su mano derecha pasó a mis cabellos, entrelazándose con cada hebra de mis ramas de roble y la otra fue directo a mis caderas, delineando desde allí hasta mi torso. Ella fue con su boca a mi cuello, directo a succionar mi piel para dejar círculos violáceos allí, demostrando con celos que le pertenezco a ella pese a que nunca concretamos nada aunque sabíamos perfectamente nuestros sentimientos y lo que queríamos en ese momento: nuestros cuerpos. Descubrí su lado más perverso cuando sentí su mano bajando por mi abdomen hasta deslizarse por debajo de mi pantalón para pasar a mi intimidad. Sentí algo entrar en mí, me hizo estremecer bajo su cuerpo que ahora se desnudaba para mí. Me mostraba lo prohibido de ella. Se frotaba contra mí, buscando llevarme al éxtasis cuando sus manos bajaron mi pantalón completamente con mi ropa interior. Intenté levantar mi cabeza pero cuando lo hice, sentí algo húmedo en mis partes, lamiendo con lascivia cada centímetro de mí.

–¡Claire! ¡Claire!–repetía en vano para detenerla pero ella hacía conmigo lo que se le daba la gana. Agarré su cabeza con mis manos y la obligué a detenerse pero ella logró hacerme gemir como nunca imaginé. La empujé hacia mi intimidad, logrando que toda su lengua relamiera mi sexo hasta hacerme gemir nuevamente con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Claire se levantó relamiéndose los labios en busca de poder sentir mi sabor en sus labios. Se volvió a mí para besarme violentamente, poseyendo cada centímetro de mi labio y con sus dedos escurridizos dentro de mí. Frotando mis paredes más sensibles y así ahogarme en éxtasis puro. Estoy retorciéndome y ella aprovecha para frotar su sexo con el mío.

 _¡Dios mío! Se siente magníficamente bien. Y ese calor tan sublime allí abajo hace que me deje hacer por aquella experimentada mujer._

Ella gemía, no al unísono conmigo pero lo hacía y de manera estrepitosa. Haciendo que su excitación se elevara y los movimientos sean enérgicos. Miré hacia un costado, dejando que ella se fuera a mi cuello pero con sus movimientos vigentes en mi intimidad. Giré quedando de costado con ella entre mis piernas con esas ganas de seguir con ese sexo inapropiado. Con ella tomándome las caderas y restregándome contra ella, logrando satisfacernos mutuamente hasta que nuestras partes eran de agua. Sé que no está bien pero es tan placentero que no puedo pensar en lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sólo quiero quedarme allí, disfrutando del momento. Algo nuevo para mí pero tan delicioso para una novata como yo.

 _¿Qué pasaría si soy yo quien tome el control?_

La hice girar hasta quedar encima de ella, con nuestras partes ardiendo en llamas y con ganas de más. Relamí mis labios, con la mirada fija sobre sus senos. De tamaños considerables a los que fui a lamer con suavidad. Quise experimentar algo más atrevido, más sensual. Así llevé el pezón entero a mi boca, succionándolo como si me fuese la vida en ello. Claire gemía enloquecida, se revolvía pero quería más, se le notaba en su sumisión. Hice que sus piernas se abrieran lo suficiente y yo me puse de espaldas a ellas. Puse mis manos delante de mí, apoyándolas sobre la colcha y comencé a moverme suavemente sobre ella. Ya en ritmo, logré hacerle sentir ese calor sobre su humedal como hace unos minutos. Terminé acabando sobre ella y todo su sexo. Me quedé estática por unos segundos, recapitulando todo lo que había hecho. Se sintió raro por el hecho de hacerlo con una mujer pero, por otro lado, fue magnífico. Pienso en Barry, a él no le caerá de buena manera que lo haya hecho con una mujer, mucho menos con Claire.

No sé qué es lo que tiene en contra de ella. Si es amable, comprensiva y bastante cariñosa. Es buena persona y no le veo que tenga esos instintos de maldad en su ser. De hecho, lo ha demostrado ayudando a personas.

Me quité de encima de ella, estaba hecha una mugre con tanto sudor. Me giré y me dirigí a ponerme nuevamente mi ropa interior. Cuando por fin iba a acostarme, Claire me giró y me atrajo hacia ella, ocultándome posesivamente en su pecho.

–No te vayas–me susurró y mis ojos quedaron inmóviles.

 _¿A dónde iría sino? Si Barry no me quiere en casa pero tampoco me quiere lejos de él. No lo entiendo._

–Supongo que no– respondí sin mucho que hablar. Además, tenerla así me provocaba, en cierta manera, una extraña sensación en el estómago. Como si me estuviesen apuñalando para abrirme y desparramar todas mis entrañas.

–¿Pasa algo?–preguntó preocupada por las caras que yo gesticulaba. Acarició mis cabellos alborotándolos un rato. No quise responder y me acerqué a su pecho lo más que pude, hasta que la visión se me oscureciese en su pecho. Así me inmovilicé y dormí como niña protegida entre brazos como una madre cuidando de su pequeña bebé. Alguien indefenso, carente de amor que sólo una mujer como ella podría darle. Así me siento, una pequeña a lado de una gran mujer. Recibí un abrazo sofocante, cálido y reconfortante. Mezclando su aroma floral junto con su calor embriagante recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Creí por unos instantes que el mundo se esfumó si no fuese porque susurró en mi oído un _"Buenas noches"_ tan dulce como caramelo y suave como seda. Permanecí allí sin palabras por el tono encantador de su voz y la delicada gracia de su piel sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Tuve ganas de decirle que la quería…

 _Pero no me animé porque el orgullo me pudo._

Al amanecer, fui la segunda en levantarme puesto que ella había salido. Lo avisó en una nota sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama. En ella escribió con letra redondeada y tan prolija:

 _"_ _Tuve que salir a hacer unas compras para el desayuno. No tardo. Si Abigail despierta, quédense un rato esperando que voy a volver con varios manjares para ustedes dos. Traten de vestirse puesto que iremos a visitar a Chris y a Piers."_

Y abajo del todo una posdata:

 _"_ _Espero que hayas pasado una linda noche. Estuviste espléndida. A pesar de ser virgen, fuiste una fiera."_

Un tic se presentó en mi ojo derecho. Tiré la nota y me tiré con brusquedad contra la cama. Entonces tomé la almohada a mi lado y, pataleando y golpeando la cama, me repetía una y otra vez que una idiota.

–¡Te odio!–grité ahogada en la esponjosidad de su almohada. Me levanté de golpe, miré hacia el marco de la puerta y vi a Abigail parada con un osito de peluche abrazado por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con el libre, se refregaba el ojo acorde.

–Buenos días–musité con una sonrisa. Ella caminó a pasitos torpes hacia la cama y se recostó en el lado de Claire. Tendida y desparramada, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Solté una pequeña carcajada y alboroté sus cabellos, haciendo que se rizaran como resortes. Preguntó por Claire con voz torpe y somnolienta sin quitarle ese tono sutil característico de ella.

–Se fue a comprar algo para comer en el desayuno– respondí y ella se levantó de un salto y con ella se escuchó un ruido de llaves como si abrieran la puerta principal. Yo salí corriendo alarmada para ver quién venía. Cuando la puerta se abrió, me encontré con los ojos de Claire sobre mí y mi cuerpo.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mi ropa! ¡¿Qué pensará cuando me vea con la ropa interior?!_

–Wow…–murmuró ella con sus ojos claros analizándome el cuerpo entero– ¡Qué linda bienvenida!–exclamó alegre y con una sonrisa de babosa. Mis ojos quedaron como platos y mis manos trataban de tapar todo mi cuerpo y, pese a que no tuvo mucho éxito, algo hizo.

–¡Basta de mirarme, mierda!–grité roja, no sé si de furia o de vergüenza.

–Bueno, bueno. Tranquila–se reía alzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho para así evitarse cualquier golpe mío–Mejor vamos a comer algo. ¿Te gusta el café?– preguntó encaminándose hacia la cocina, yendo específicamente a la cafetera para preparar la bebida que anteriormente nombró. Yo salí directo a la habitación y, en el pasillo y en sentido contrario, corría Abby hacia Claire, gritando "tía" en el trayecto y con alegría desbordante en su rostro. Yo me sonreí recordando cuando yo era semejante a ella. Alegre, divertida y enérgica. Yo seguí mi camino. Al llegar, agarré mis shorts de jeans, mi remera y mi chaqueta. Así fui al baño para acomodarme el pelo. Al salir, las vi a las dos sentadas en las sillas de la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala. Se veían bastante unidas, más con ese don de niñera que tiene Claire, me pone a pensar cómo sería si fuese así con nuestros hijos…

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué mierda pienso?! ¡Ni loca!_

Mi cara de trauma era inexplicable y Claire me llamó invitándome a comer unas tostadas y a beber café. Yo me senté enfrente de Claire quien tenía a su lado a la menor. Ella tomaba un poco de leche con chocolate, ensuciándose los labios con un poco de aquel dulce. Reí al ver su bigote de chocolate, Claire no entendía el porqué de mi risa hasta que vio a Abigail así y rió a carcajadas conmigo.

Me sentí extraña por unos instantes, tal vez el hecho de lo que su risa genera en mí. Me brinda felicidad, su felicidad aunque no la quisiera. Abby saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la habitación donde había dormido. Claire le había ordenado que se vistiera puesto que visitaríamos a Chris y Piers.

–Sobre lo de anoche…–comentó ella haciéndome girar hacia su rostro–…perdón. No quise ponerte en una situación así. Mucho menos obligarte a hacerlo…sólo…perdoname.

La sentía avergonzada de su conducta, era como si se odiase a sí misma por haberme llevado a hacer algo que yo, personalmente, considero contra mi moral.

–No te culpo, también fue culpa mía por no haberme negado pero…–medité unos minutos la situación antes de responder–…ya estamos mayores. No creo que eso haya de preocuparnos.

–Sí, creo que tenés razón. Ya somos adultas.

Eso último no me convenció. Sabía que se sentía culpable pero todo por no habérmele negado antes de ponerla en una situación así. Sabiendo que Barry podría enterarse y terminar por gritándome todo lo malo que he hecho en mi vida. El celular comenzó a sonar incesante. Lo retiré de mi bolsillo y miré que trataba de mi progenitor. Hablando del rey de Roma.

–¿Hola?–dije al ponerme el aparato en mi oído.

–¡Moira! ¡¿En dónde carajos estás?! ¡Espero que estés en casa temprano o ya vas a ver!–amenazó y sentí que la garganta se me anudaba. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis párpados y mi cara enrojecía de ira. Corté la llamada y dejé el celular sobre la mesada donde quedé con los brazos enroscados en ella y con mi rostro escondido para no dejar ver mi parte débil. Sí, así me considero yo en ese estado. Alguien débil que no sabe cómo afrontar las cosas. No sé cómo ponerme firme, no sé pararme delante de los problemas y decirles "Perdón pero ya no los quiero más. Ahora mismo se termina todo" pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Claire alargó su brazo para apoyar su mano sobre la mía, acariciando el dorso de ésta con su pulgar. Alcé la vista y la vi peor de lo que estaba antes. Su sonrisa ya no estaba, sus ojos no contagiaban alegría sino tristeza. Ahora tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa para alegrarme aunque sea un poco.

–No te preocupés, yo te voy ayudar en lo que necesités–me dijo ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza sobre mi mano. Ahora su sonrisa resplandecía como hacía hace unos días. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, allí se quedaron. Sin hacer más que mirarse fijamente, buscando en lo más profundo sus pensamientos. Quise evitarla pero se me hacía un poco difícil, más si soy adicta al cielo de sus ojos. Adornado de un aura pacífica que me transmite la tranquilidad de poder enfrentarme a lo que se me proponga.

–Te quiero–susurré y oculté mi rostro avergonzado entre mis brazos nuevamente. Ella, en cambio, respondió amenamente y con su sonrisa de plata con la misma frase. Yo me sonreí como una tonta, una adolescente enamorada por primera vez. Alcé la mirada, refregándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano para secar mis lágrimas cuando sentí su mano entrelazándose con la mía. Yo la quité enseguida, torciendo el gesto con disgusto y ella miró al suelo sin mencionar nada más.

–Perdón…es que no me acostumbro–agregué imitando su posición actual. Del pasillo venía corriendo Abigail con una sonrisa amplia y risas divertidas. Yo giré hacia ella con la mirada de muerto inexpresivo. Ojalá tuviese la alegría de esa chiquilla pero no, ahora soy mucho más seria, quejumbrosa y malhumorada. Todo por lo que pasé desde aquel día. Deberían de saberlo ellos si Barry cuenta todo. Incluso la vida privada, algo que a los demás no les incumbe.

–Bueno, es hora de irnos–alegó Claire dejando su taza a medio terminar y caminó hacia la puerta con la menor tomando de su mano. Yo bufé molesta, no quería salir afuera con el frío de la mañana. Y para colmo el sol no quería asomarse a darnos un poco de su calor. Me abracé a mí misma, quejándome en todo el trayecto a la casa del hermano de Claire puesto que estaba frío y yo odio con toda mi alma el frío.

–Ya te dije que no me gusta el frío–comenté frotándome los brazos con mis manos.

–Ni hace tanto frío. No seas gallina. Está lindo y el sol está saliendo–decía Claire señalando al sol naciente por detrás de las casas que conformaban el barrio. Yo revoleé los ojos y miré al suelo hasta que llegamos al departamento. Abby tocó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que nos abrió Chris vistiendo una bata a medio abrir dejando su pecho a la vista de todos. Con unas pantuflas y el pantalón que formaba la otra parte del ropaje. Su sonrisa era de baboso y su cabello estaba todo despeinado como si fuese un nido de pájaros.

–Buenos días…–murmuró arrastrando la voz en tono tan meloso que me daba arcadas.

–Serán para vos–respondió Claire adentrándose al departamento con Abigail tomada de la mano y yo la seguí por detrás. Dejando a Chris que cerrara la puerta y luego adelantándose para ir con Piers a abrazarlo por la cintura. El joven estaba tan contento hasta el punto que se mecía de lado a lado tarareando una canción. Estaba preparando un café con algunas tostadas, galletas y demás. Chris nos invitó a sentarnos a la mesa y Piers sirvió entre giros y tarareos el desayuno. Nos dejó enfrente a cada uno la taza correspondiente. Entonces se volvió para buscar la de Chris. Divisé que tenía grabado su nombre y la del chico también. Con la diferencia que la de Chris tenía una firma en la base la cual no pude descifrar. Supuse que sería de él pero descarté toda hipótesis cuando noté que la primera letra era una "P".

 _Piers_

Pensé instantáneamente en él puesto que no conocía a nadie más. Hablando de él, ahora se hallaba sobre el regazo del mayor quien lo abrazó con su brazo derecho por la cintura, envolviéndola como serpiente y con la boca recorría todo el cuello del menor, provocándole un cosquilleo provocador en su piel.

–Basta, Chris. Ya tuvimos suficiente anoche–dijo Piers separando un poco a su amante aunque fue en vano puesto que él seguía jugando de manera tan melosa que me resultaba desagradable de ver.

–Para mí fue muy poco–reprochó él–Dos horas seguidas no me bastan.

 _¿Qué? ¿Dos horas? ¿En serio? ¿Acaso toma viagra el viejo?_

–La edad no te acompaña como para durar más–acoté tomando mi taza. Ahora sí podría disfrutar de un café caliente en esta mañana tan fría. Chris mi miró de mala gana y frunció el entrecejo y yo me ahogué con el café.

–En realidad, con dos horas es más que suficiente para que Piers termine bastante feliz, ¿Acaso no ves cómo baila alegre?–Piers le dio una leve cachetada en la nuca y Chris quejándose al instante por el golpe.

–¡Idiota!–gritó Piers borrándose instantáneamente su sonrisa y felicidad.

–Te amo, mi amorcito–susurró Chris haciéndole ojitos y levantándose para abrazarlo con fuerza. Yo sonreí al ver a Piers molesto tratando de sacarse de encima al capitán.

–Basta, basta, basta–repetía Piers empujando a Chris. Claire reía divertida en los zamarreos de Chris para arrebatarle un beso a Piers pero este se doblaba, se contorsionaba para no darle el lujo de engatusarlo.

–¡Qué malo!–dijo al fin Chris volviéndose a su lugar, ignorando al menor por completo.

–Después lo andás buscando para que te haga el servicio, Piers–agregó Claire. Piers casi la golpea sino fuese porque vio mi cara de perro de caza acechando su presa. Fue por eso que no quiso hacer nada en contra de aquella mujer. Abby había corrido hacia él para que la cargase en brazos. Así lo hizo. Ella tan alegre por estar en brazos de su "padre" y Piers con tanta seriedad. "Papi" murmuró aquella nena, abrazándose al cuello de Piers y este torció su gesto con tristeza, respondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

–Mimada del padre–mencionó Chris luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

–Ella es mi princesa–respondió Piers con una sonrisa.

Le di un sorbo al café y Claire me imitó, apoyándose con el brazo sobre la mesa. Contemplábamos la escena tan familiar, si es que se puede llamar así, de aquellos dos hombres. Pese a todo, conformaban una familia para Abigail y eso era bastante tierno a mi parecer. Más con un hombre tan serio y duro como Chris. Sin embargo, con ese chico era distinto. Era alguien diferente como me dijo Claire en aquel entonces. Era alguien de un corazón puro y sensible pese a todo. Mi celular volvió a sonar. Temí nuevamente por la persona con la que menos quería hablar en ese momento.

Mi accionar pudo molestarle puesto que me volvió a llamar luego de haberle cortado. Al rato llega un mensaje del mismo número y en él decía en tono amenazante que me iría a buscar pase lo que pase. Que no le importaba las circunstancias ni con quien esté en ese momento. Iría a por mí y me alejaría de toda la inmundicia del mundo. Esa inmundicia eran ellos. Luego de media hora tocan la puerta agresivos, queriendo derribarla para adentrarse dentro sin importar la privacidad. Haciendo retumbar su golpeteo en toda la casa, inundándola de terror y desesperación.

* * *

 ** _"He recibido lo mío, he compartido lo que he hecho,  
_**

 ** _Soy fuerte por fuera pero no completamente,_**

 ** _Nunca he sido perfecto pero tampoco lo has sido tú"_**

 **Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris se levantó fugazmente, atropellándose con todo a su paso siendo el eminente para abrir la puerta. Piers lo siguió de cerca y se puso junto a él. Con su mano por detrás de la espalda dio la señal de que me escondiese. Así me escurrí por el pasillo y viré en sentido a la pieza perteneciente a su hija. Fui directa al armario. Metiéndome entre las ropas de la menor hasta quedar completamente tapada. Escuché unos gritos cuando Barry entró a la casa. Chris tratando de retenerlo sin embargo no sirvió. Se escuchaba venir hacia las habitaciones y detrás de él otros pasos que deduje que serían los de los demás. Estaba temblando. Parecía ser la muerte misma en busca de mí. Sentí sus pasos fuertes contra la madera del pasillo. Eran secos, amenazantes y la vida se me iba en el frío sudor de mi espalda en aquella película de terror. Mis piernas temblaban y mis manos parecían no responder ante mis movimientos. Supuse que dobló en la habitación de los dos hombres. Portazos y griteríos por su parte. Estoy aterrada, no quiero verlo en ese estado. No sabría cómo reaccionar. Estaba paralizada y, por mucho que quisiese, no podría moverme del lugar. En esas escuché a Barry gritarle tantos insultos posibles a Claire. Sentí impotencia, apreté los puños fuertemente.

 _¿¡Cómo se atreve!?_

Chris salió en su defensa con los llantos de Abigail por detrás. Piers tratando de calmar tanto a ella como a Chris. Estaba tan eufórico, rabioso y pensé que terminaría golpeando al que se hace llamar mi "padre".

—¡Espero que me devuelvan a mi hija!—exclamó, yo agudicé mi audición—¡No quiero que Moira siga los pasos de esta criatura! ¡Es una abominación!

Supuse que por "criatura" se refería a Abigail. Pobre niña, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasa.

—Yo espero que te vayas de nuestra casa que para hacer bullicio no se está sino para vivir—Chris le respondió severo en un grito desde lo más profundo.

—¿Vivir? ¿Cómo puede una niña vivir "normal" entre dos hombres que hacen vete a saber qué?—manifestó con desprecio. Se escuchaba a la perfección cada palabra con ese odio en su interior. Quería salir y enfrentármelo yo misma pero le temo. Temo por su reacción y lo que podría llegar a decir sin pensar. Temo por lo que pasaría luego conmigo.

Al final escuché unos golpes secos y llanto cuales identifiqué como de Claire y Abigail. No quise pensar lo peor de aquella escena, sólo imaginar que estuviese todo bien. Luego un último topetazo y calma absoluta, sin ruidos ni gritos. Creí que todo había terminado por lo que salí temerosa. Asomé la cabeza por la sala, viendo a Piers con la menor entre brazos, tratando de calmar sus sollozos descentrados, Chris con la mano apoyada sobre la pared, amagando en ésas de darle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza mientras que Claire yacía sentada en el sillón del lugar. Aún se respiraba tensión por lo que no me atreví a hablar, sólo caminé a paso lento hacia Claire, sentándome sobre su regazo para ser recibida con un apretón fuerte.

—Tranquila, princesa. Papá no va a dejar que te hagan daño, ¿de acuerdo?—escuché a Piers susurrarle a la menor, palmando su espalda con ternura y llevándose la pequeña cabecita al hombro.

—Está loco, está loco—repetía Chris volviéndose al joven. La nena le estiraba los brazos con un suave "Papi" lo que pudo enternecer al mayor. Verlo de esa forma tan cariñosa con esa chiquilla luego de ser una máquina descontrolada de gritos e insultos intensos. Tal vez, esa nena pueda ablandar ese corazón rudo y serio con el que esconde su verdadero ser—Perdón por los gritos, mi princesa—susurró yendo al sillón contiguo al que yacía con Claire y sentó su cuerpo allí con aquel cuerpecito entre sus brazos, abrazándola con delicadeza, ternura junto con un beso en la frente—No quise asustarte. Papá te ama, ¿sabés?

La niña asintió con una sonrisa afligida, escabullendo su rostro entre la camiseta de Chris y arrugándola con sus manitos.

—Está mal de la cabeza ese hombre—manifestó Claire. Estaba molesta aún y sé que no dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle a Barry. Aun así no se lo permito.

—No digás eso de mi padre—reproché fijando mi mirada sobre ella—No tenés derecho a faltarle el respeto a mi padre y esto también tenés que escucharlo, Chris. Ninguno de los dos debe faltarle el respeto a Barry.

—Pero…—se excusaron ambos.

—No, sin peros—dije tajante. Ambos agacharon la mirada—A pesar de todo lo malo sigue siendo mi padre.

—Pero esta vez se pasó de la raya. No puede entrar así como así para insultar a Chris y a mí—impuso Claire con la voz entonada con rencor, incluso con molestia.

—¡Ya sé lo que hizo! Ya escuché todo y no necesito explicaciones—relaté. Chris miraba al frente y, a la vez, me miraba de reojo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Yo te voy a explicar cómo Abigail lloraba por aquel idiota—Chris se levantó con la niña en brazos, demostrando una notable diferencia de alturas y aires de superioridad a mí—Ese maldito enfermo llegó a mi casa para molestarme a mí y a mi familia. Vino a traerme problemas como si me faltaran algunos. Tengo los suficientes y para rematar trató mal a mi hija.

—¡Ella no es tu maldita hija!—confesé lo ya sabido en defensa de mi padre.

No dijo nada, quedó mudo y su mirar me fulminaba. Le temía por unos instantes, sobre todo por sus reacciones violentas que Claire me contó aquella vez.

—Y vos sos igual de inmundicia como él—aclaró despectivamente.

—¡Chris!—gritaron Claire y Piers al unísono.

—Es la verdad—repuso—Cada vez es más parecida a la porquería de su padre. No entiendo qué es lo que hacés en esta casa si vas a tratarnos igual que él.

Mis ojos lloraban por lo bajo, sin causar controversia. Era para mí ese llanto, lo guardé como oro y me eché a la calle atravesando la puerta luego cerrarla con disgusto. Dejando atrás aquella casa. Llegué a la pequeña plaza con la que estuve con Claire aquel día. Me senté en el mismo banco que compartimos y allí me abracé a mí misma, acariciando mis brazos tiernamente. A mi alrededor miles de hojas caídas y una brisa fresca entre mis cabellos. Estaba frío, totalmente frío. Incluso podría quebrajarse mi corazón con la baja temperatura. No debí huir, tampoco decir semejante cosa. Debo medir las palabras antes de largarlas a acuchillar personas. Porque sé lo mucho que hieren, más si provienen de alguien cercano, alguien quien tiene un gran aprecio hacia uno.

 _¿Me gané el aprecio y respeto de ellos dos?_

No lo creo.

No hay siquiera una mínima posibilidad. Puede pero no. No la hay.

Por la esquina venía Claire, buscándome desesperada. Fue de inmediato que reaccioné cuando su mirada se clavó en mí. Caminé a paso apurado por la peatonal de la ciudad, logrando perderme entre la multitud idiotizada por sus celulares. Tal vez perderme era lo que hacía falta para encontrarme.

Al llegar a una especie de mirador, me quedé observando el paisaje al cual restringían el acceso por temas de contaminación.

Era entendible, no arruinar algo que todo queremos y nos gusta ver.

De alguna manera me sentí identificada con eso. La "contaminación" de esa pequeña familia. La basura que tapa lo más precioso que ellos tienen. Una solitaria lágrima cae por mi mejilla, recorriéndola hasta caer por la línea de mi mentón.

A mi lado se había posicionado un hombre de edad mayor, llevaba un asqueroso bigote teñido de blanco sin embargo desde la media de su cabeza hacia arriba estaba cubierta por su sombrero al inclinarse.

Lo ignoré, tal vez quería estar en un punto más o menos decente para poder apreciar el panorama como yo.

Divisé a Claire a lo lejos, aún no me hallaba por lo que, en cierta forma, me sentía aliviada. Era mejor estar en soledad antes que escuchar el alboroto que podría armarme por lo que he dicho.

Así, así como estaba ahora, podría despejarme y repensar lo que dije. Me sentiría en paz conmigo misma si arreglo el desastre, si elimino la contaminación.

De repente, la proximidad con aquel sujeto se fue acortando, era como si lo hiciera a propósito y con el fin de molestarme. Y en verdad lo hizo cuando me empujaba de a ratos hacia un lado. Mi sangre hervía y poco a poco se me escurría la paciencia.

En pocos minutos cesó y ahora ni se movía. Parecía concentrado en lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos. Observaba curioso a sus alrededores, como si buscara a alguien. No le presté atención, tal vez alguien lo estaría esperando para verse. Aunque era imposible porque no había nadie alrededor en el punto en el que nos encontrábamos. Como con la rapidez de la luz lo tenía encima de mí, manteniéndome inmóvil con su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, ahorcándome despiadadamente. Luego su mano marchita y arrugada se deslizó por debajo de mi pantalón, llegando a mi sexo donde allí introdujo sus asquerosos dedos dentro de mí. Los movía con agresividad, adentrándose más y más y yo sin poder defenderme.

Quise gritar pero su mano acalló todo sonido proveniente de mi boca. Asfixiándome lentamente con mi propio aliento.

—Hola, guapa. Parece que estás bastante tensa pero no te preocupés—susurró a mi oído con un tono de voz asqueroso, repulsivo—Serán sólo unos minutos.

A la lejanía se escuchó un grito parecido al de una mujer quien se acercaba a mi estadía. En efecto, era aquella mujer que tanto deseaba que me encontrara. De inmediato accionó sobre aquel sujeto, amarrándolo por el cuello, obligándolo a la fuerza a que me suelte. Así lo hizo, obligado a muerte pero lo hizo. Yo me arrastré lo suficientemente lejos de él. Siendo lo último que quería ver en ese instante.

—Moira, rápido. Quiero que llamés a la policía, en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans está mi teléfono—ordenó. Yo corrí temblando hacia ella y saqué el maldito teléfono. No distinguía los números por las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos y marcaba incoherencias entonces. Después de varios intentos, lo había logrado. Llamé y entonces llegaron al pasar los cinco minutos. Inmediatamente inmovilizaron al sujeto en cuestión y lo subieron consigo a la patrulla.

Me volteé y me aferré a la camisa blanca de Claire llevando ambas manos a su pecho. Hundiéndome en el aroma floral de sus ropajes, regándolos un poco con lágrimas. Los sollozos no ayudaban a explicarle la situación pasada a la pelirroja. Menos si ella trataba a toda costa de calmarme tras tan traumática escena.

—Me quiero ir a casa…—susurré entre sollozos hondos y agitados.

—Tranquila, Moira. Todo fue mi culpa por descuidarme. Perdón. No va a volver a pasar, lo prometo—respondió tenue, acariciando mis cabellos de arriba abajo, entrelazándolos con sus dedos—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?—reiteró.

Yo negué varias veces sacudiendo mi rostro sobre su pecho, a cambio sentí un suspiro agobiante.

Llegamos a su casa, me invitó a recostarme en su cama mientras preparaba algo en la cocina. Pasados los cinco minutos, apareció. Traía consigo un poco de café para ambas y tostadas. Todo en una especie de bandeja de madera que dispuso ante mí.

—Tomá, traje esto para las dos—articuló con una sonrisa afligida.

—¿Qué te pasa?—cuestioné—No tengo ganas de comer—reiteré respondiendo a su invitación.

—¿Por qué lo decís?

—Porque te veo algo perdida, puede que triste—alcé mi mirada hacia ella y sus ojos celestes dejaron de brillar como solía hacer. Estaban apagados de toda juventud y alegría que emitía con anterioridad.

—No es nada—explicó.

—No me mientas. Es algo que no me agrada para nada.

—Si estuviese mintiendo, estaría riéndome o algo por el estilo. Tengo esa cualidad que me delata si llegase a mentir—se excusó.

—¡Ah! ¿Y se supone que debo creerte?—respondí agudizando mi visión y fruncí el entrecejo a la vez que me hacía hacia adelante.

Ella frunció el entrecejo por igual y continuó explicándose.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—Estás así por lo que me pasó—terminé su oración.

Desvió su mirada, evitándome intencionalmente. Con eso se ahorraría las explicaciones detalladas.

—¿Claire?

—¡Sí, estoy un tanto triste por lo que te pasó!—exclamó confesándose sin previo aviso—¿Contenta?

Asentí con una cerrada sonrisa estúpida. Más ella no volvió a verme a la cara, siquiera hacía contacto alguno conmigo. Sólo se distanciaba, cada minuto, un poco más.

—Claire…—dije en un suspiro.

No giró a verme. Miraba ausente a través del cristal del ventanal de su habitación.

—Esto no fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Yo debí tener más cuidado con lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Estuve cegada y no vi las cosas—expliqué mirando mis tobillos luego de haber entrecruzado mis piernas, llevando mis manos a ellos.

Ella giró con violencia, mirándome con rabia aunque también noté una pizca de vaga tristeza.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Claro que fue mi culpa! ¡Me descuidé de vos cuando debía de cuidarte!—entonó firme y segura de que la culpa recaía en ella.

—¡Claro que no fue tu culpa!—exclamé con tanta fuerza, lo que la cuerdas vocales pudieron resistir—Yo también debo saber cuidarme, no tengo por qué tener una niñera teniendo veinticinco años. ¿No creés que estoy bastante madura?

Su celular comenzó a vibrar encima de su mesa de dormir.

—Debe ser Barry—comentó—Contestá, tal vez quiere saber cómo estás. A lo mejor se enteró de todo.

—Ni loca pienso hablarle, no luego de lo que le hizo a Chris y a Piers.

—¿Y lo que vos le dijiste qué?—repuso en mi contra. Bufé tomando el teléfono para hablar con él. Dándole la seña a Claire de que me dejara a solas en la habitación. Así lo hizo, se marchó sin mediar palabras.

Me puse de pie, paseando por la habitación con el teléfono en el oído.

—Hola, Barry—dije desanimada, sin ganas de hablarle.

—¡Hola, Moira!—exclamó entusiasmado—¿Estás…emm...bien? Espero que así sea, me acabo de enterar lo que pasaste, hija mía. Lo lamento tanto por haberte dejado sola. Es mi culpa, fue todo por mi culpa por todo lo que te pasó. Debí estar más cerca cuando me necesitabas…—sonaba afligido, derrotado.

 _Bien, ahora la culpa la tiene medio mundo._

—La culpa no la tiene nadie. Tampoco deberían sentirse culpables de eso. Fue sólo un descuido mío—relaté girando alrededor de la cama.

—Moira, soy tu padre a pesar de todo y mi obligación es cuidarte de todo al igual que a Polly.

—Entonces deberías sólo cuidar de ella puesto que sigue siendo una nenita mimada—entoné en tono más severo, más maduro.

—¿Celosa?—inquirió con picardía. De seguro estaba sonriendo.

—Para nada—respondí segura—Ella es la que merece cuidados de niña. Yo estoy bastante grande y sé cuidarme sola. Además, tengo otras personas que cuidan de mí en caso de que sea necesario. Ningún idiota volverá a hacerme daño.

—¡Seguro!—exclamó con falsa alegría—Es por eso que te pasó lo que te pasó. Ellos te saben cuidar tan bien, no estuvieron en ese momento cuando más lo necesitaste.

—Y vos tampoco—rematé.

No dijo nada, enmudeció completamente. Sólo se escuchaba el molesto sonido de su ronca respiración.

—Ahora si me disculpás, tengo cosas por hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo hablando de puras mierdas—comenté pese a que no le interesara lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Moira…no colgués…

Corté la llamada, mirando por unos minutos la pantalla oscura del celular apagado. Luego lo deposité en la cómoda donde lo había tomado. Suspiré hondo y salí de la habitación a ir donde Claire estaba.

Estaba sentada en uno de esos extravagantes sillones de cuero blanco. De realeza pensaba yo.

Me senté en el sillón contiguo al de ella. Mi intención era aclarar algunas cosas respecto a esa noche y de por qué se pone así cuando me pasa algo.

Mantengo la esperanza pese a las consecuencias destructivas que se avecinan.

—Claire…—murmuré para llamar su atención.

Ella giró la cabeza inmediatamente, concentrándose en mí por unos segundos.

—Estuve pensando en algo que me pasa desde hace unos días—comencé con mi explicación, una breve introducción antes de meter la pata—Es con respecto a vos.

—¿Qué es lo que querés contarme?—respondió con una sonrisa amable, de esas que suele hacerme sólo a mí.

Tragué nerviosa, apretando ambas manos y los labios, es como si me los hubieran cocidos con alambre, no podía abrirlos.

—Es algo que debo sentir…por los hombres, creo. Pero en lugar de sentirlo por ellos…comencé a sentirlo por las mujeres. No sé si me explico—continué. En un momento su rostro se iluminó sin embargo disimulaba perfectamente el asombro por lo que continuó escuchándome—Esa mujer…—no supe cómo decirlo, las palabras se me fueron y ahora estaba tan nerviosa que no recordaba cómo hablar.

—¿Soy yo?—cuestionó cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

Mis manos se volvieron de agua en un santiamén. Los nervios no ayudaban de nada, sólo me estorbaban.

—Sí, Claire—dejé ir sin poder contenerlo—Esa mujer sos vos.


	9. Aviso avisado avisadamente

_**¡Aviso!**_

Subo este aviso para avisar avisadamente, para que después no digan que no les avisé, que este fic se cancelará luego de este aviso avisado. Perdió sentido la palabra, ¿verdad? Pues quedas avisado de esto también.

¿Motivo?

Simple, la re-edición del mismo para hacerlo mejor.

¿Por qué?

Porque, al releer este fic, noté que el voceo característico de mi país no queda bien para una historia. Además, la redacción no es de mi agrado, por lo que la mejoraré. La trama y los personajes seguirán siendo los mismos. Sólo que ahora vendrán en una historia más organizada y limpia, sin tantos errores de por medio.

Gracias por leer,

 _Saludos,_

 **Ronald B. Knox**

 **P.D: Lo siento para los que lo leían.**

 **P.D 2: Esto me pasa por escribir sin leer nada.**

 **P.D 3: Vendrán otros fics de sus parejas favoritas. No se alarmen y guarden las navajas y los palos con clavos...**


End file.
